


What to do with the unwanted

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Julius has a favor to ask of his heretic misfit protege





	What to do with the unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a creative writing course I'm taking where the focus was on writing a very short narrative. And then I had to cut it down by half. Frankly, I like this, the longer version, better.

Yami walked into the room as he had done many times since he had been promoted to the rank of captain. Julius, his boss and mentor, the man who had saved him so many years ago stood up from behind the desk where he had been working. He was smiling in a way Yami supposed he thought was disarming, but it only made Yami more suspicious of his summons.

"You wanted to see me?"

Julius sighed and shook his head.

"Leave it to you to get right to the point. I, um, we have a bit of a problem. I was hoping you could help with it."

"Julius, I've pledged my sword to you years ago. That hasn't changed. Whatever you need, you know you can count on me."

"I know, but." Julius shifted his weight. "It's not that kind of problems, Yami." He knit his brows together and frowned as the captain crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, what kind of problem is it, then? And why do you need me to solve it."

Julius landed heavily in his seat and motioned for Yami to sit as well.

"You're not going to like it."

Yami fixed him with a stare which begged for him to spill the problem already.

"You know how the royals all are assigned to a squad? I need you to take one."

"What?" The venom in Yami's tone belied his feelings on the matter.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it. And, believe me, I'm at my wit's end. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be asking."

Yami pulled a cigarette from the small box on his belt and stuck it between his lips. Julius frowned as he reached for his lighter. Yami groaned before placing his hands, empty on the arms of the chair.

"Who is it?"

"Nozel's youngest sister."

"A Silva? Are you kidding me? Aren't they all bound to the Silver Eagles or something?"

"Nozel doesn't want her." A pained look crossed Julius' face as his eyes grew distant.

"What's wrong with her?" Yami took the cigarette from between his lips and held it firmly between his fingers as he elbow rested on the arm of the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Something has to be wrong for that proud bastard to not want his own blood in his squad. He's already got two of his siblings, why not the third unless something was wrong with her."

"She can't control her magic."

Yami's eyes widened as he stuck the unlit cigarette back between his lips.

"Well, if that isn't a good swift kick in the head. A royal who can't control her magic? Never thought that was possible."

"Will you take her?"

"I guess no one else wants her."

"No."

"Shit." Yami sighed. He had a soft spot for broken things, having once been a broken thing himself. "Fine. I'll take her."

"Thank you, Yami."

"But Mr. Prideful owes me for this."

Julius smiled.

"Of course. I'll let him know."

Yami walked out of the room and lit his cigarette as Nozel walked down the hallway.

"I hear, Julius was going to ask you to take our little travesty."

"Yeah. He did. And you owe me."

Nozel narrowed his eyes at the insinuation before sighing.

"It would have been quite the embarrassment to have Noelle not be able to join any squad. House Silva would become even more of a laughing stock than it is now by her mere presence. You have my gratitude."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath on his cigarette. He exhaled in Nozel's direction. His voice was mocking when he spoke.

"Well, I'm pleased I could spare your family some embarrassment." Yami walked away, muttering. "Fucking royals."


End file.
